


В облаках

by SilentOrange



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Madara in wolf form, Other, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Мадара "похищает" Матобу с делового совещания на развлекательный полёт.





	

Ветер сначала свистит в ушах, но перестает, когда они взмывают на высоту и замедляют скорость. Верхушки деревьев и мелкие яркие квадратики полей простираются пёстрым покрывалом внизу. Они уже далеко от места деловой встречи Матобы, и он успевает отдышаться и найти удобное положение на широкой белой спине. Волнующее чувство полёта становится более приятным, но он всё ещё напряжённо сжимает бока Мадары коленями. Сквозь ткань чёрного костюма проступает тепло массивного ёкая, и это успокаивает. Ещё один глубокий вдох, и Матоба намеренно расслабляет побелевшие пальцы в прядях белой шерсти. 

— И куда же мы летим? Ведь ты не просто так похитил меня? Я даже не успел закончить дела... — голос Матобы спокоен и немного насмешлив.  
— Главное — не цель, а само путешествие, — низкий рычащий голос вибрирует сквозь тело, где они соприкасаются. — Держись покрепче, Матоба.  
Матоба еле успевает снова схватить горсти густой шерсти на загривке, когда Мадара переворачивается в воздухе. Дух захватывает на несколько секунд, пока он зависает в воздухе и наконец подтягивается и перебирается на брюхо волка, распластавшись на нём сверху, держась за ногу волка одной рукой. Они продолжают лететь ровно и Матоба постепенно снова расслабляется, согреваясь и прижимаясь к гладкой шерсти щекой.   
Мадара видимо только того и ждёт. Внезапно он перекатывает Матобу на спину, едва позволяя ему снова схватиться руками за переднюю ногу, цепляет когтями за полы пиджака и рубашки и резко дёргает. Пуговицы отлетают во все стороны и Матоба с лёгким сожалением прощается с безнадёжно разорванной одеждой. Он глубоко втягивает воздух, стараясь сохранить спокойствие, но властные прикосновения Мадары неизбежно заводят. Невесомым движением пара когтей деликатно распускает тёмный галстук. Мягкая подушечка лапы проводит вниз по обнажённой груди и когти цепляются за пояс брюк.  
— Дай же хоть пояс расстегну… — не успевает договорить Матоба, как когти ловко обходят узкий кожаный пояс и без усилий полосуют чёрные брюки. Обрывки чёрной и белой ткани трепещут и развеваются на лету. По коже бегут мурашки — то ли от студящего ветра по горячему телу, то ли от лёгких прикосновений острых когтей, оставляющих за собой красные следы. Не царапая до крови, Мадара проводит от голени, по бледной внутренней стороне бедра, обводит вокруг паха и медленно, так медленно, скребёт когтями по напряжённому животу.   
Дыхание спёрто, сердце шумит в ушах — или это опять ветер? Сейчас, при незначительном для ёкая нажатии, эти когти могли бы вспороть мягкое беззащитное тело — точно так же легко как и одежду, — вырвать внутренности из живота и оросить снежно-белую шерсть алой кровью. Матоба с трудом переводит дыхание и облизывает пересохшие губы. Его бьёт мелкой дрожью, но не от страха. Мадара склоняет голову, блеснув внимательным зелёным глазом, и широким мазком языка проводит по щеке, шее, груди, продолжая ласкать в медленном, почти ленивом темпе. От прикосновений горячего шершавого языка из груди вырываются невольные стоны, и Матоба закусывает нижнюю губу, судорожно сжимая руками мохнатую ногу волка.   
Возбуждение нарастает и становится невыносимым и тот факт, что они парят высоко над землей, что он может легко упасть и разбиться насмерть далеко внизу, теряет значение, забывается. Матоба ослабляет хватку и проползает ниже по широкому брюху, обнимает и трётся голой грудью о толстый горячий член — красный, как метки и магический знак на морде, — зарываясь лицом в густую шерсть и вдыхая пьянящий пряный аромат. Когти полосуют по спине и плечам, и обрывки одежды улетают и теряются где-то внизу. Лента из волос давно уже потеряна, и длинные чёрные пряди незамеченно рассыпаются по потным плечам и лезут в лицо, смешиваясь с белой шерстью.   
Матоба нетерпеливо тянет руку, чтобы избавиться от нижнего белья, но когти снова опережают его, легко срывая клочья брюк и белья, натягивают, но не пронзают нежную кожу ягодиц, оставляя красные метки. Содрогаясь, он с облегчением освобождает собственный член, твёрдый, изнывающий, и прижимается к мощному стволу громадного волка. Задние лапы обхватывают и стискивают его по бокам, и они движутся вместе, скользя влажной вспотевшей гладкой кожей по гладкой коже. Прикрыв глаза, Матоба целует и гладит горячую плоть под собой. Даже если его поцелуи не дают сильных ощущений огромному ёкаю, занять рот приносит удовольствие человеку. Он сжимает ладонями и посасывает и ласкает языком головку члена, такую большую, что ей не поместиться в рот. Колкие ласки когтей перемежаются с мягкими и жёсткими касаниями широкого языка по всему телу и медленно сводят его с ума.   
Потом лапы мягко подталкивают его, и Матоба отстраняется и обхватывает бёдрами волчий член. Оседлав его, Матоба позволяет лапам размашисто двигать себя, заворожённо следя, как толстый красный ствол — толще его бедра, — исчезает между ног и снова появляется, всё более резкими движениями. Матоба плавится изнутри от одного вида, а его бёдра и промежность разгорячены трением скользящих толчков. Протяжно вздыхая, он опускает руку и сжимает собственный член, проводя в такт. Голова кружится и он всё никак не может вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, тело кажется накалённым до предела, а член пронизывает острым удовольствием.   
Внезапно дыхание захватывает от невесомого чувства падения. Матоба инстинктивно хватается свободной рукой за волчью ногу, пока они стремительно падают вниз. Сердце заполошно бьётся где-то в глотке, а тело, сдавленное массивными лапами, прошивает тонкой болью от колючей хватки когтей. Руки и ноги судорожно сжимаются и жаркая волна оргазма перекрывает смутное волнение.   
Полёт выравнивается. Словно сквозь туман Матоба чувствует движения Мадары и мощную судорогу под собой, а потом мягкие прикосновения укладывают его на тёплое и шелковистое. Он зарывается в пушистую шерсть, всем телом прижимаясь и впитывая чужое тепло. Потихоньку дрожь проходит и он протирает глаза усталой рукой и сладостно потягивается.   
Над головой голубое небо начинает темнеть. Вокруг них — облака, и Мадара, как его личное облако, обнимает мягкими белыми лапами. _Он умеет прятать когти, как кошка_ , с удивлением замечает Матоба. Неимоверно тянет в сон, но спать на лету будет только круглый дурак. Секс на лету оказался неплох, правда, Матоба пока не решил, насколько это разумно.   
— Да, интересное получилось путешествие, — с лёгкой улыбкой говорит Матоба.  
Низкий раскат смеха покачивает его, и Мадара довольно урчит.  
— Всё-таки ты любитель острых ощущений. Теперь отведи меня на ужин, я проголодался.  
— Тогда летим ко мне домой. Там тебя точно смогут прокормить. Тем более, что я не могу явиться в ресторан в таком виде. Помнишь, где моё окно?


End file.
